


Fealty

by Canarii



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canarii/pseuds/Canarii





	Fealty

As Brienne kneels before her, Catelyn's resolve almost wavers as she looks down at the massive figure before her. _(Ugly woman, pitiable)_ The words come unbidden to her mind, gazing at the poor hulking creature with no real place in the world. But Brienne was strong, and true, with a knight's heart. At that thought her own heart seizes up, even as words leave her lips, tumbling raw and true. Because all she can think of is her lost children, her girls. Her beautiful, noble Sansa trapped like a bird in the lion's claws, and Arya. Her sweet, fierce Arya, who had been running from her from the instant she had slipped from her body. _(And did I let her run too far?)_ If she'd never talked Ned into going South, if she hadn't been so desperate for Court to make a lady out of her youngest girl...

Tears prick her eyes as she pledges in return to the woman kneeling before, promising hearth and honor even as her throat chokes tight. _Please,_ she prayed silently to the Mother. _Let my little wolf girl still live, let her run and breathe and return to my arms. And I will force her into no more gowns; attend no more lessons with her Septa. I will cut her hair myself and dress her in mail to fit, anything she wishes, anything. Brienne can serve our house and teach her swordplay and the joust. I will curse propriety and tradition and love her as another son. Just let her live, and I will love her as I should have, as Brienne's father must have. Just return my Arya to me._ And then it's done, and with tears in her eyes from her hidden prayer, Catelyn Tully looks into the sapphire coloured eyes of the true knight before her, and bids her rise. _Please._ She thinks one more time, a thought carried off by the wind.


End file.
